


Karma’s gonna come collect your dept

by TricksterMegido



Series: Mafia AU (Dream smp) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Adoptive parent quackity (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Based on the CHARACTERS not the people!, Car Accidents, Family Dynamics, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, SBI mafia au, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, This is all roleplay, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, don’t ship real people (shouldn’t even have to say that), hybrid Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), sleepy bois inc mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMegido/pseuds/TricksterMegido
Summary: Philza is caught in a tough place after the kidnapping of his sons by his rival gang. Stuck with a difficult choice, Philza must decide between saving his family, or keeping his empire~Please read the tags! I don’t want anyone to feel triggered in anyway by anything in this story~Aka a mafia au cause there’s not enough of it that exists. Also! Title is a bit from the song ‘wolf in sheep’s clothing’ (set it off) if your curious of the vibe of this fic :)
Series: Mafia AU (Dream smp) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159349
Comments: 78
Kudos: 332
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back on the train of finishing stories! Btw there are a handful of really good mafia au stories that I highly suggest you guys check out! More tags may be added as we progress 
> 
> Also there will be multiple chapters so don’t worry :)
> 
> ~ warning! Contains semi graphic content towards the end of the chapter, please remember to read the tags if you haven’t already

To say the city of manburg was in the hands of goons lacking mercy was, partly untrue. Manburg, the largest city in the SMP was well know for it many gangs that thrived off the fast pace and sleepless city. Two stood at the top, no one dared cross their paths. 

Being number one was no other then Philza Watson himself, an avian hybrid. Him and his two sons, Wilbur and Technoblade, who were twins both sharing piglin attributes besides their hair (techno’s being pink while Wilburs was brown, Wilbur often staying in a more human form vs techno who doesn’t mind the half human half piglin state) ran the city. They were straight forward and often brutal if passed at the wrong time. Especially, if family was involved. Phil cared for his sons more then anything, especially the youngest, tommy who often found himself in troublesome situations. Not that Phil minded of course, it was normal for teens to get into trouble now and then. What became worrying was when the teen refused to explain injuries or random disappearances. Wilbur, being closest to the teen, did his best to talk with him, but still it was difficult. Due to such, tommy was kept under the radar, both due to his age as well as his own safety. The last thing they needed was someone harming him. 

Especially the enemy 

Often against Philza, was a large group run by a well known ram hybrid named Schlatt. The man almost always got in the way of Philza and whatever plans he had. It was frustrating of course, but only so much could be done. What was most annoying was how ballsy Schlatt was becoming. Too many times did Phil find himself in odd ‘accidents’ that were far too coincidental to be a true accident. 

His sons remained unharmed, atleast. 

~

Tommy was fully aware of the business his family was running, if anything it made him laugh to think about. His father was such a big softy and a push over, while Wilbur and techno hardly acted menacing by any means, Technoblade only once in a while looked truly upset. But even then, he hardly acted that way in front of him. Sometimes he wondered what his family was truly like outside the house, then again, did he really need to ask? 

It didn’t help that tommy ended up being a rare hybrid type. He’ll never forget how proud Philza was to find out Tommy was also an avian hybrid, but only to hear him whispering to Technoblade and Wilbur about how his hybrid form was rare, which would attract quite a bit of unwanted attention. To him, he never saw his wings as anything special. The feathers were a void black color, a mix of yellow, orangeand red scattered throughout, down to his flight feathers. Though, those were all a piercing red color. Tommy loved them, especially when the feathers would almost glisten in the sun light like a flame. Especially when he went flying with Philza, something they hadn’t done in quite a while. 

He missed it of course, Philza always took them all on small trips now and then to escape work for a moment. Lately however Tommy took note of how stressed his dad was, let alone his brothers who seemed constantly on edge. Tommy couldn’t even walk to the shop down the street without Wilbur or techno following close behind. The most aggravating? When Phil told Tommy he needed to hide his wings 

“ _what_ \- but dad-!” 

“No buts tommy, it’s for your own safety. I know you hate it, I do as well but you need to understand” Phil sighed heavily, carding a hand through the teens hair “please toms, just trust me..it won’t be forever, just until we take care of some..unfinished business” 

“..fine” tommy scoffed, pushing Phil’s hand away before stalking out of the room muttering under his breath 

“He’ll understand eventually” techno piped in, the twins having of been standing in the doorway most of the conversation 

“Yea dad, he’s just stubborn. Like you” Wilbur grinned, setting a cup of tea down on the table for his father 

“Very funny” Phil chuckled, finally taking a seat allowing himself to relax “still. I worry, tommy doesn’t seem to understand the risk, not to mention his brash behavior lately” 

“I mean..dad we haven’t exactly paid attention to him lately due to everything-“ Wil glanced to his twin, who nodded in agreement 

“It’s true..we’ve all kinda been ignoring him. When was the last time you guys went flying?” Techno glanced to their father, who’s expression flashed with guilt 

“I..I haven’t been able to as of recently..so month or so maybe?” Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning to himself “I’m terrible at this..”

“This? If you mean being a dad your wrong. Your a great dad, just work a difficult job is all. Tommy understands that, believe me” Wil smiles, offering some form of reassurance “why don’t we take tommy tomorrow to his favorite place?”

“You mean that amusement park?” Techno hummed, nodding finally “I’m sure he’d like that” 

Philza was quiet, seeming to be thinking over any possibilities of things going wrong in such a place, and yet, so many people would be around it could be generally safe.. leaning back into his seat, he finally met his sons gazes “alright..sounds like a plan then. It’ll give me time to finish my work actually..then of course plan for Tommy’s birthday” 

The twins froze, looking to each other realizing they forgot. Shit. “No wonder tommy is in a bad mood he probably thinks we forgot..god were shit brothers-“

“Stop Wil. It’s a plan then, we take tommy to the amusement park for the day while you plan dinner an stuff dad” techno wrapped an arm around wil’s shoulder, earning an annoyed squeal from his twin at being squeezed into a hug 

To escape his brothers grasp, Wil wiggled free to run up the stairs to find tommy, a notable squeal of happiness echoing down the hallway from tommy likely when Wil mentioned going to his favorite place tomorrow for his birthday, rather then school. The lack of school making him the happiest. 

~

While Phil sat softly talking with Technoblade about precautions for the day, a soft grunt escaped him upon tommy launching himself into his father for a hug, a large grin plastered onto his features “well if it isn’t the birthday boy? How old are you now? 16?” He mused, grinning when the teen puffed his chest 

“I’m 18 dad! I know your old but not senile!” Tommy huffed, squeaking when techno pulled him into a loose choke hold, ruffling his hair 

“Don’t be mean toms dad spent all morning making you a nice breakfast” Technoblade watched tommy wiggle free, holding back whatever clap back he had in mind when Phil began to set the table. 

Forget that, breakfast was getting cold 

During breakfast while tommy scarfed down his food, Phil went down the list of the same rules as always when they went out. For a moment it sounded like Phil was more concerned then usual, a feeling in his gut leaving him with a sense of worry. He chose to ignore it 

“Alright boys, like I said be safe, don’t wonder off and tommy-“

“Yea yea keep my wings hidden I know dad” tommy sighed, choosing to hug Phil tightly “stop worrying so much dad” 

“You know how hard that is considering how chaotic you all are?” Phil chuckled, kissing the crown of his head “but really, listen to your brothers, don’t start fights, and just have fun okay? I’ll see you boys later tonight. Don’t be late, I’m making your favorite” Phil ruffled his sons hair, “oh, and here” Phil handed a small box to tommy, who blinked curiously, looking between the box then Phil, who simply nodded, watching as tommy ripped open the box to find a silver bracelet, one that matched the ones his older brothers and father wore 

“Dad this is-“ 

Phil hums “the same bracelet we have? Yes. Your an adult now toms, and I’m so very proud of you. I know your nervous about joining the family business after school is done with, but as I’ve stated to your brothers, this is both a sign of our family business and stature, but is also reminder that things will never change in our family. Besides, your still my baby boy” He cooed jokingly, causing the teen to huff in mock annoyance

“Dad I’m not a kid anymore! But..thank you, I love it” Tommy quickly put the bracelet around his wrist, hugging Phil beaming happily as he turned to race after Wilbur yelling something about sitting in the front seat, leaving Phil with techno 

“He’ll be okay dad don’t worry” 

Phil nodded slowly, handing techno money for the day “I know. If anything happens call me, make sure Tommy doesn’t run off and keeps that bracelet on”

“..dad?”

“It’s just a precaution tech-“ Phil rubbed his face in concern, failing to meet his eldest’s gaze 

“He may not be happy about that. I understand the concern but-“

“Tech all of them have it. I can’t risk something happening an not being able to find you boys. Now please, don’t tell him about it and just let him have his day. I have work to do..” 

Technoblade nodded slowly, giving his father a quick hug before moving to the car where Wil and tommy were fighting over the aux cord. Something about not wanting to listen to pop music? He wasn’t sure 

~ 

The amusement park was exactly how tommy remembered it, granted it had new rides and games to play around the area. He was more then thrilled to pull his brothers around the park all day, a grin permanently curved on his lips throughout the day. 

He didn’t notice how techno watched someone in the crowd 

Or Wilbur who kept pulling him close. He figured he was being clingy. 

He hardly gave attention to the uncertainty in his gut from the prying eyes watching each step they took around the park 

Tommy was too busy pulling Wil towards a roller coaster he did _not_ want to go on to notice his brothers fear through the day. 

During lunch while tommy was waiting in line for his food, Wilbur and techno spoke softly to each other, tommy shifted on his feet with impatience, huffing softly after a moment only to accidentally bump into someone, sucking in a breath he turned to apologize, meeting the gaze of a kid his age with fluffy brown hair, and hazel eyes 

“Oh- sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you-“ tommy started, laughing nervously seeing the kid flinch before calming down. The kid seemed harmless, a part of him told him this kid was safe. He’s safe 

“It’s okay! No worries it does get quite crowded sometimes. I’m Toby, but you can call me tubbo. what’s your name?”

“Tommy, nice to meet you” he grinned, stepping aside to be out of the crowd for now “you skipped school too?”

“Oh, not really. I do a lot of online classes but my birthday is today so my dad let me come here for today-“

“Me too! Dude that’s sick, your turning?”

“18” the two said in unison, causing them both to giggle in response 

“You sure we aren’t related? That’s really cool that we share a birthday” tubbo grinned, digging into his pocket “here! We should chat sometime you seem pretty cool!” 

Tommy quickly nods, the two exchanging numbers just as Wilbur and techno shoved through the crowd, a look of worry an anger that quickly changed seeing tommy was fine 

“Toms- stop running off all the time” techno grumbled, Wil moving to glance between the two 

“..did you make a friend?” Wil hummed in thought, looking to the younger boy, then to techno 

_ he looks..familiar  _

“Oh! You must be his brothers! Hi! I’m tubbo!” The brunette grinned, holding a hand out to Wil who smiled an shook his hand 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Wilbur, and the scary looking one over there bugging tommy is my twin technoblade” 

“Nice to meet you both” tubbo smiled, looking to tommy who was currently in a light choke hold curtesy of his brother 

“Tubbo your not alone right? I’ve yet to see anyone looking for you” techno finally released his brother, who moved to stand next to tubbo 

“Oh no I’m here with my mom, but he’s getting food. It’s just us though cause my dad is busy I guess..” tubbo trailed off from his sentence, jumping slightly when tommy tapped his shoulder “oh- sorry anyway, we were just getting food an stuff” 

Techno nodded, Wil seeming pleased as well knowing the boy wasn’t all alone. The two were pulled from their thoughts when someone called for tubbo in the crowd, the younger flinching as he did earlier but quickly calmed an smiled to tommy 

“I’ll see you later then! Happy birthday tommy!” 

“Happy birthday tubbo, have fun” tommy, to the surprise of his brothers, hugged his new friend goodbye, waiting until he didn’t see him anymore before turning to his brothers “...what?”

“Since when did you have friends tommy” techno snickered, Wil elbowing him “what? Tommy never talks to people” 

“Just met him actually, almost knocked him over on accident” tommy followed after his brothers to take a seat, the twins glancing to each other as tommy ate 

“He seems..jumpy” Wil commented after a moment “why is that?”

“I dunno, didn’t ask. Maybe his dads a dick who knows” tommy shrugged, pushing the plate of fries to the middle of the table when Wil started stealing a few 

“Suppose..anyway when your done we’ll go on a few more rides then home okay?” Wil hummed, grinning when tommy stopped mid scarfing down his food, a nod following for a response 

~ 

It took time to get tommy to leave the park, the boy, even if he was exhausted, kept repeating ‘one more ride!’ or ‘what about that game?’ But was quickly shut down at the mention of how Phil was making them dinner at home. 

He almost forgot 

Tommy yelled something about racing Wilbur to the car as the two took off in the parking lot. There wasn’t anyone around thankfully (don’t run in parking lots kids), yet still the lingering feeling of being watched caused Technoblade to continue to be on edge. By the time he reached the car he found Wilbur taunting tommy about winning the race, the teen practically out of breath as he threw back curses at his older brother. Rolling his eyes at the behavior, techno started the car waiting for tommy to get settled in the backseat before driving off. The ride was far from quiet as tommy talked about how he couldn’t wait to tell their dad about the park and how much it changed, even mentioning the cool prize he won (thanks to techno) that he wanted to give Phil as a good luck charm. It was a simple key charm but it had four small bears on it. Tommy liked it since upon winning you could choose whichever bear charms you wanted, so Tommy chose the four that would best represent them all. Red and white for him, green for Phil, pink for techno and yellow for Wilbur. He was happy with his choice, shoving the charms into his pocket for now. 

They didn’t notice the car following them 

They hardly heard the cars beeping in the distance 

Only tommy saw the car coming for them at full speed when he glanced out the window beside him

His screams cutting off any conversation techno was having with Wilbur as the car swerved in attempt to get out of the way

The world slowed down when they were hit head on, Tommy’s ears ringing from the impact. For a moment, it was like he saw everything happen in slow motion, as techno gripped the steering wheel, Wilbur bracing for impact, yelling for tommy to do the same. He couldn’t, for he was frozen in his seat 

Then, everything went black, For a moment or two at first. As the ringing filled his head, tommy slowly glanced up from the floor, a stinging pain pulling a pained gasp from his lips from the sudden movement. His vision slipped from blurry to clear the more he tried to understand his surroundings. He could see his brothers before him, Wilbur still unconscious as blood seeped into his curly brown hair an down the side of his face, a pained expression crossing his features. Techno looked better somewhat, sporting a split lip and similar head injury as his twin, though he was semi conscious compared to Wil 

“..Tom..tommy?..” Technoblade muttered softly, turning himself to check on his little brother who met his gaze with a terrified look. Tommy looked as bad as Wilbur, the seat belt definitely going to leave a mark later, but the concern laid from the confused looks he continued to hold, as if trying to understand what he was saying. The Blood caked into his blonde hair slowly slid down the sides of his head, glass littered through the back seat leaving his baby brother covered in small cuts. 

“..’m okay..tech..” tommy grumbled softly, trying to keep conscious 

“Good..t-try to stay awake okay?” Techno tried to smile, reaching into his jacket to get to his phone, his hands shaking far too much to send a proper text to their father. Rather, he chose to send a simple ‘ _code nine’_

Next to him, Wilbur whined when coming to consciousness “what..happened..” 

Tommy behind them was glancing out the window now, for a moment he swore he heard footsteps “..tech..”

“Hang on toms” 

“But- tech I-“ 

“Tommy please I’m trying to get dad to answer here-“ techno glanced back to his little brother, falling still seeing a figure standing just behind the door next to Tommy. The taller figure wore a peculiar mask with an uncomfortable smile painted on it. 

The same peering eyes as before 

Techno hardly had time to think as the door was ripped open, tommy screaming in pain upon being pulled from his seat an handed to someone else. The masked figure moved to Wilburs door, repeating the process of forcefully pulling Wil out of his seat, earning a similar pained Yelp from his twin, though he was quick to see Wilburs form fall limp when being handed off to someone else. Technoblade struggled when his door was pulled open, the blunt end of a weapon slamming into the side of his already wounded head, pulling him back into unconsciousness.

  
The figure handed techno over to someone else, picking up the eldest boys phone. A hum of Amusement passing while he grabbed his own phone, calling his boss “sir, we have them” 

a gruff voice laughed on the other end of the call “good, bring them here. We have a message to send to our little friend Philza~” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 4 AM oops don’t mind any spelling errors if there are any ill fix them later 
> 
> ~ same trigger warning as always that there’s mention of blood an minor violence

Philza spent the morning rushing through his work, luckily all he really had to do was send people out and respond to emails or calls either from allies in the area, or, the less fortunate, people who owed him in anyway. Thankfully, it didn’t take much of his day. 

Upon finishing those ‘chores’, Phil hummed to himself as he headed to the store to gather whatever he needed for the night, knowing exactly what Tommy liked and disliked. The teen wasn’t picky in anyway, but he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.  


Philza, in the silence as he started dinner, had time to think back on the last few years. 

He had become entrapped in work, doing his best to keep up with his own group making sure those under him stayed in line, as well as Schlatt who was rising in power. Not that it truly concerned him, until a traitor was found in his ranks early on when the boys were younger. A friend and bodyguard for Wilbur had allowed his son to be taken and almost killed while Philza was busy with work. The fury he felt upon returning home to find tommy, who was 8 at the time, bruised up yet in a better condition then Wilbur at the time, was sobbing about how ‘Wilbur was dead’ and ‘he said eret did it!’ Over an over, while upstairs techno was busy taking care of his unconscious twin. Eret had disappeared before Phil had the chance to punish him for it, instead hunted down those who were involved, but even then..it didn’t satisfy him, let alone techno who was avoided at all cost for quite a few months, especially around Wilbur during his recovery. Schlatt had fallen silent for years after that, hardly in philza’s way likely after loosing his spy. The silence was welcome of course, creating a safe space after the incident allowing tommy atleast to forget what happened, it was hardly something the teen ever mentioned. 

Up until two years ago that is. 

Tommy had begun keeping secrets from the family, coming home either covered with bruises or looking disheveled as if he had run a mile or two. Answers were never given, Wilbur had been close to getting tommy to answer, but the teen shut down almost immediately, sobbing in his brothers arms telling him not to tell Phil. 

Such events continued for months. It only recently stopped, radio silence following schlatts advances. The peace hardly lasted, as techno arrived home one evening with a hardly conscious, bleeding tommy, cradled tightly in his arms. The teen, just having of turned 17, was shaking violently, muttering nonsense under his breath while techno did his best to explain through his own panic that the two had been jumped in an alleyway when techno had taken tommy to the little tea shop down the street just for some boba as a treat since the blonde had gotten a perfect score on a test at school. They made it halfway down the street before techno was pulled into an alleyway, a fist fight ensuing while tommy laid crumbled on the ground nearby

Techno hadn’t realized one of them had a knife 

Or that blood dripped from the blade the man held 

At the time, all techno knew was to protect, defend, something if anything to get them out of the situation. Of course, it ended with Technoblade being the last man standing. Through labored breaths, he finally realized Tommy’s condition, panic rising in his chest. So, he ran home. 

Tommy recovered easily, relishing in the time his family spent with him during those long few weeks. It was enough to get tommy to tell Philza what had been happening lately. 

It all lead back to Schlatt 

Phil brought on more security for his sons, putting them all into intense training as to ensure they wouldn’t be over taken in a fight. Not that his eldests truly needed it. 

Things simply escalated from there 

Philza received a photo one evening accompanied by a note from his rival. The photo was of his boys, the three sitting outside some kind of shop in town, Tommy’s wings folded neatly against his back, causing glares in the photo due to their shine. The note was simply a warning. 

_ “I’d keep an eye on them if I was you, Philza  _

_\- JS “_

That of course, brings him back to the conversation with tommy about hiding his wings. To threaten his family was under no circumstances a joke to take lightly, he couldn’t keep them hidden away, but he could do what he could to protect them. 

Phil was pulled from his thoughts when the oven beeped. Sighing softly, he pulled the cake tins out of the oven, setting them aside to cool. He had received a few texts from his sons about the day, including many pictures from Wilbur to no surprise. It pleased him to know they were atleast having fun, they deserved a break from everything lately. 

But why did his chest ache with a sense of worry? 

They’re safe 

~ 

Across town with his feet resting on top of his desk, Schlatt sat with his eyes closed, basking in what silence he could have while his son was away with his right hand man. Toby had gotten to the annoying level of asking to go to the amusement park for his birthday the other night, causing him to finally agree, shoving tubbo into quackity’s care. 

He really didn’t want to have to deal with the pouting or whining if he had said no

Schlatt groaned in annoyance when his phone rang suddenly, breaking the silence “ _what_ quackity” 

“Sorry to bother you sir, just thought you’d like to know who tubbo happened to run into just now..” 

Schlatt paused, a grin curling on his lips “I’m listening..”

“Looks like Philza allowed all his sons to come to this park without any guards. Granted Technoblade is essentially a weapon in himself but that’s beside the point. I sent Dream to keep an eye on them” 

“Good, I’ll take it from here then” a pause “how’s tubbo”

“Pretty happy actually. Haven’t seen the kid smile this much in a long time..ah, he’s on a ride right now actually, he really wanted to go on the carousel since one of the horses had a bee theme.”

“That’s nice-“

“You could have joined us you know, tubbo said he wished you did” 

He could hear quackity’s tone shift to what he called ‘mother mode’ upon saying that. It was no surprise to anyone that quackity became like a father/mother to tubbo when he was little. Schlatt hardly had time to care for the boy when he was a toddler, especially after tubbos mother passed away. Schlatt could only see tubbos mother in the boys eyes, he didn’t resent him for it, but he couldn’t help the hint of regret and rage that filled him from time to time, haunted by the image of his past partner. In turn, when quackity joined him, Schlatt chose to have him watch over the toddler. Tubbo immediately clung to the duck hybrid, as he did Schlatt

“Nah, the kid likes you more anyway Q, tubbo hardly stands being around me”

“That’s not true sir. He misses you-“

“Quackity the kid sees you as a father more then he does me. Just do your damn job and watch the kid to make sure he doesn’t get his shit wrecked alright?” Schlatt slammed his hand onto the desk, knowing full well quackity flinched on the other end of the phone call 

“..yes sir” 

Hanging up the phone before any other words could be shared, Schlatt sent a simple text to Dream, it was simply an extra layer of security, atleast until this new situation arose 

_‘Dream, you have new orders. Quackity and Toby will be fine, follow the Watson boys and send a car for them will you? Oh and don’t kill them, I’d like them alive. For now. Do send Philza a little gift as well_ ’

_ “Yes sir”  _

~ 

It was getting late. Phil had just about finished dinner by now, but no sign of his sons. He had gone to check his phone only to sigh seeing the battery had died likely over time due to all the messages from his sons. 

“They’re probably just trying to drag Tommy home” he muttered under his breath, moving to instead set the table quick as well as make some tea while his phone charged. 

Philza was unable to check the messages from his sons, due to a knock at the door. At first, Phil grinned thinking tommy was pulling one of his usual tricks, until he opened the door to see no one, just a box on his door step. No cars were in the area, let alone people. He chose to take a small step back, untrusting of the package. grabbing the umbrella from the small bin near the door, carefully shoving the box off the stairs just in case. 

Couldn’t be too careful right?

After nothing came of shoving the box, Phil slowly stepped forward to open it, eyes widening seeing just a single, familiar item. 

Wilburs beanie, and a small piece of paper 

Sucking in a nervous breath, Phil ran into the house, holding the beanie close to his chest trying to ignore that the fabric was drenched with blood, small pieces of glass still lingering in the fabric. The note was left on the counter as he rushed to check his phone, swiping through all the messages until he found the last one from techno 

‘ _Code nine_ ’ 

Cursing louder then he intended, Philza turned to call his men to action immediately. This could go in a few ways, he had a feeling where it was going however. 

_ “Seems we’ve found your Achilles heel, Philza. I’d hurry, before icarus falls  _

_ _ _ \- JS “  _

~ 

When tommy finally awoke, he was more then confused to find himself in a strange place. Though, the room did look similar to one of a hospital room with the plain walls, hospital bed an curtain drawn around him for privacy. minus the uncertainty crawling through his mind of course. 

Where was techno?

Wilbur? 

He’s..alone? 

Panic started to set in the more his mind drawled on the idea of being alone here after the accident. Not knowing if his brothers were here let alone _alive_ or if his father knew what happened. He must..right?

Tommys breaths became rapid, hurriedly pulling his knees to his chest tightly to hide his face into his legs, squeezing his eyes shut while trying to relax his breathing. He always had someone to help him, Wilbur being the best at it usually, always able to coax tommy from his panic so easily, even tried to teach him how to help himself

All he wanted though, was Wilbur 

Tommy didn’t realize he was mumbling to himself, nor did he hear anyone move the curtain beside him. Rather he flinched when feeling a hand on his shoulder, his instincts telling him to move away, out of the hold. With a soft Yelp, tommy pulled away, following the voices concerns, unfortunately falling back off the bed. Luckily grabbed at the front of his shirt by the same hand who pulled him from his thoughts 

“Tommy- toms it’s okay it’s just me calm down-“ Technoblade? 

A soft sigh escaped the elder sibling, thankful the blonde stopped his struggling so he could pull tommy back onto the bed an hug him close “are you okay?..I need you to calm down..breath..” his words were soft an comforting, an tommy wanted to listen, to calm down but he couldn’t. He simply shook his head, whining softly “shit- Wil please help” 

Tommy could feel himself being lift up, though not Carried far as he was quickly placed in someone else’s hold. A familiar feeling washing over him when a hand carded through his hair, soft humming bringing him back to earth 

“That’s it toms..just breath, everything will be okay..your safe..we’re all safe..” Wilbur 

A choked sob escaped him once he had calmed his breathing somewhat, Wilbur didn’t seem to mind the sudden change, simply continued to comfort him to the best of his ability. Techno soon sat next to them, wrapping an arm around his twin an little brother 

They sat in silence until Tommy’s sobs softened to a halt. 

“..where are w-we..” tommy whispered, looking to his brothers 

“We’re not sure toms..no where good” 

“The doors locked, so I can only assume this isn’t a hospital” Techno huffed, Resting his chin on top of Tommy’s head 

“Oh..”

“It’s okay” Wilbur smiled, jokingly booping Tommy’s nose “toms I’m not sure where we are, let alone why we were taken here in the first place. But I have a feeling who did it..”

“Regardless-“ techno piped up “we won’t let anyone harm you, okay?” 

The teen nodded slowly, allowing himself to relax as his brothers spoke softly to each other. Their phones had been taken unfortunately, leaving them with no way of contacting someone for help. Techno could only hope his text message to their father went through

~ 

Tommy had eventually fallen asleep cuddled up next to Wilbur, who continued to run his fingers through his brothers hair to make sure he stayed calm. Techno was clearly on edge, staring at the door silently for quite a while, while Wilbur tried to keep the mood light by humming gently 

“..we really scuffed this day didn’t we..” techno finally spoke up, his gaze remaining on the door 

“What do you mean?”

“Tommy..I mean we brought him to the park for his birthday, he was so excited and then..this shit happens- it’s bullshit!” He growled low, moving his gaze to Wilbur when he had reached forward to squeeze his hand 

“Tech we couldn’t have predicted this. Toms deserved a day without a ton of guards an shit..and we gave him that..I know he likely will never forget this birthday but, it’ll be okay..” 

“I..if you say so” Techno released a heavy breath, his gaze moving to the floor 

**_ ‘“You gotta stop thinking about it techie or the voices will overwhelm you again”’ _ **

**_ ‘..Wil get out of my head’  _ **

**_ ‘“Oh hush! We hardly ever talk like this anyway-“‘ _ **

**_ ‘Yea unless- is something wrong?’ _ **

**_‘“I heard something”_** ’

“Quite the stare off you got going” a new voice cut through the silence, the twins snapping their gaze to the new figure in the room. 

Schlatt 

The tall ram hybrid stood in front of the door, the masked figure from before standing close by, as well as a shorter avian hybrid 

_** ‘“..another avian?”’  ** _

_** ‘Not sure..’  ** _

“Nothing to say Watson kids? Took forever to get you guys here. Should’ve just showed up at your house to talk I suppose” Schlatt grinned, stepping closer to the two “it was a surprise to find that the rumors were true, that Philza did have another son~” 

The twins on instinct moved to sit protectively in front of a still sleeping tommy, the blonde unaware of the danger currently 

“Oh relax would ya? I’m not gonna bug the damn kid. I’m just here to set some, shall we say, ground rules” 

“..what?” Wilbur muttered 

“Rules dumbass. You guys are my guests now, so I’m just laying down the ground rules got it?”

The twins nod slowly

“Good. Really all I ask is that you don’t cause trouble. No bullshit, just sit pretty until we can get your old man to yield. If you act up, well I suppose we’d have to punish you both, and I’m sure you don’t want that..” schlatts gaze flickered between the twins and tommy, a low chuckled falling from his lips seeing techno tense up 

_** ‘“He’s threatening tommy-“‘ ** _

**_‘I won’t let him hurt Tommy, relax_** ’ 

“Anyway, I’ll leave you three to rest. I’m sure by now your father has received my gift anyways..”

**_ ‘“...tech where’s my beanie?..”’ _ **

“See ya” Schlatt mused, pulling the avian hybrid by the arm with him out the door, the masked figure stood a moment longer, staring silently before following after Schlatt, closing the door behind him 

While across town, a father could feel the tension rising, and the fear his sons held 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s so much support for this fic already I’m 🥺
> 
> So yea due to being twins Technoblade and Wilbur can read/talk to each other through their thoughts, thought that was a fun little add in! 
> 
> As for quackity and Schlatt, Q is basically his right hand man but to tubbo, Q is like an adoptive parental figure. Figure id drop that here just in case an explanation was needed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day later then usual I apologize but as always, warning for this chapter! Probably all chapters in this story ngl. But well drowning and fire things happen so you’ve been warned

The night was restless. Technoblade and Wilbur decided to take shifts during the night to keep an eye on tommy, their anxiety getting the best of them. For once, they were greatful for the ability to speak to each other telepathically since tommy wouldn’t be bothered. They wish it was phil that they could speak to though.

**_ “‘What do you think he wants?’” _ **

_** ‘I’m not sure wil. He’s had it out for dad since we were kids, but never this..’ ** _

_** “‘Violent?’” ** _

_** ‘Yea..I know that niki had mentioned schlatts attacks grew around the time Tommy presented wings, but even that doesn’t make sense’ ** _

_** “‘True..we had no idea tommy was a Phoenix until..’” ** _

A small nod _**‘that one evening at the beach..’**_

_** “‘Dad still doesn’t forgive himself for that’” ** _

_** ‘He might not ever Wil..’ ** _

-

It was hard to forget it. When tommy was seven years old, he had finally grew in his wings. A painful process that Phil helped him with. Feeling bad, Phil offered to take everyone to the beach for the weekend to forget the pain the youngest had gone through, as well as avoid some hit men as techno an Wil eventually figured out were after them at the time. Tommy of course had no idea, the boy was still fawning over his new wings that needed to be taken care of constantly due to the baby feathers, that he hardly registered the stress his father held during the trip. Luckily, their dad had calmed when they arrived at the small beach side cabin. Tommy of course was thrilled, dragging Wilbur with him to the water while techno stayed with Phil. It was nice to finally have time to relax, Phil even managed to fall asleep for a short amount of time while techno kept Wilbur from eating sand, tommy currently working on a castle. 

Tommy never really sat still very long 

Phil awoke an called the boys over for food, granted tommy scarfed down his own sandwich in favor of running back into the water, against Phil’s warnings. The twins simply chuckled at his excitement. 

“Tommy! Don’t go too far out okay?” Phil called, shaking his head with a soft sigh 

They didn’t hear Tommy’s response over the waves crashing against the surface of the sand. The blonde hadn’t put into account his wings of course when he was swimming, he hardly knew how to use them as it was, let alone stay balanced. Wilbur finally rejoined tommy moments later, bugging techno to come along with him. He obliged of course, following after his twin who immediately tackled tommy into the water pulling a light laugh from techno. 

He could still remember how aggressive the water was that day, how large the waves had been growing over time, how tired tommy was getting. He should’ve known better. 

Tommy and Wilbur had been messing around when a particular wave crashed down on them. Techno was able to break free of the surface fairly easily, watching a grinning Wilbur breaking from the surface of the water, looking around for tommy 

“..toms?” Technos smile faltered, the blonde was no where to be seen. 

“ _Tommy_ -!?” Wil screamed, pulling philza’s attention to the twins, the elder racing into the water towards them 

“What happened?!” Phil pulled Wil from the water, making sure he didn’t drown himself in his attempts to find his baby brother 

“To-tommy!- fuck he went under I don’t see him!-“ Wil pulled from philzas grasp, continuing to dive under in search for him. 

Time was going too fast, panic began to rise in techno, this wasn’t a joke or prank by the younger. There truly was no sign of the avian child. Techno too began to dive under, but there was nothing. The water was fairly clear, this shouldn’t be so difficult. Upon coming to the surface, techno waded towards the shore, freezing when spotting a small, black feather. Quick to grab it, he searched for more, he had to be nearby right? Taking a deep breath he moved in the direction of where the feather floated over from, finding more- no, a whole wing-

“Dad!- I found him!” Techno screamed out, rushing forward through the water to scoop up tommy. The blonde was limp in his arms, hair soaked an sticking to his face. Hugging tommy close to his chest, he quickly ran to the shore to meet up with Wilbur an Phil, who desperately reached for the two. Phil immediately took tommy from techno, who moved to stand with Wilbur. Soft whispering of apologizes followed the silence. 

Tommy wasn’t breathing 

Wilbur cursed out right, tensing when Technoblade pulled him into a tight hug 

_** ‘This wasn’t your fault, so stop blaming yourself..’ ** _

_** “‘Stop reading my mind-‘“ ** _

_** ‘Nah’ ** _

Wilbur took a deep breath, clinging to his twin while Phil gently picked up tommy. Their fathers expression was difficult to read while he carried tommy farther from the water. What pulled him from his state was the sudden burning feeling that caused him to almost drop tommy. A soft curse later an tommy was laid out in the sand, Phil’s hands red from the heat 

“..dad?” Wil set a hand on his dads shoulder, pulling away from techno finally 

“He’s- I don’t know what’s happening-“ Phil tried to collect his thoughts, unsure of the situation. Tommy was a raven like him, how was this possible? 

“Uh- dad-“ techno pointed to tommy, who’s wings began to suddenly spark, before bursting into flames. The event causing the three to step away as Tommy’s body was engulfed in flames, ending as quickly as it started. The three stood in shock an awe for much longer then they realized, snapping back to reality when tommy started coughing, a soft whine escaping him when he sat up slowly 

“D-dad..? What..happened? Everything hurts..” tommy mumbled softly, dusting the ash off his body for a moment, squealing in shock when Phil hugged him tightly to his chest 

“Fuckin- _Christ_ tommy you scared the shit out of us! I thought you were dead I-..I’m not..fuck..” 

“..dad how is this possible tommy..tommy was dead..” the twins spoke in semi unison, looking to Phil in hopes of answers while tommy mumbled into his fathers chest _‘I was dead?’_

“Tommy..isn’t a raven like I thought..” Phil released tommy, carefully combing his fingers through his sons hair “he’s a rare avian type, one that’s rebirthed from its ashes..a Phoenix.” 

-

_** “‘He just wants Tommy’s feathers then..’” ** _

_** ‘Yes. More then likely, considering how much they’re worth. A single primary feather can bring someone back to life..’  ** _

_** “‘They’d be worth a ton of money..’” ** _

_** ‘Exactly’ ** _

_** “‘But..tech what if he doesn’t give Tommy back? I mean, he must know what Tommy is right? There’s no way he’d just let tommy go without a fight-‘“ ** _

_** ‘It won’t get to that. I doubt he knows anymore then tommy being our brother. His wings are dull compared to other Phoenix types so we should be okay’ ** _

_** “‘I..I’ll believe you’” ** _

_** ‘You should rest, you’ll get a migraine if we keep this conversation going’  ** _

A small nod from his twin was given before Wil moved to lay down beside Tommy, pulling the blonde closer protectively, the voices in his own mind, though soft, kept saying to protect him. And who was he to ignore them 

~ 

Philza hardly slept after the first ‘gift’ from Schlatt. He had his men running about all night, while he paced his office knowing full well there would be another note soon enough. This is the game Schlatt always plays, like sharks circling pray he’d rather torment then simply do business properly. 

And, he was right 

Just as Philza took a seat, niki burst through the door apologizing profusely, though held out a letter for Phil 

“Niki relax you don’t need to apologize so much” he offered a small smile, opening the letter simply labeled with his name “this is..”

“It’s from Schlatt sir..” niki fidgeted in place, taking a few small steps back “are..they going to be okay?”

“Of course niki, I’ll make sure of it..” A small nod was given by the girl, Phil sighed heavily when she finally left the office. Found in a new silence, he glanced down at the poorly written letter (in his opinion) 

_ ‘ Philza,  _

_ I think in some way, we can come to an agreement. Why don’t you meet me at my office and we can talk over the exchange for _

_ Your sons. I know you won’t disappoint me _

- _ JS ‘ _

Seedy bastard. 

He’d do what he had to of course. If meeting with Schlatt meant his sons were safe, he’d risk it. Phil left his office with a new note in hand, passing it to a worker of his to send off. 

Now, he waited. 

~ 

Schlatt was more then amused while waiting for a response from Philza. In the meantime he sat in the living room space of his penthouse attached to his office, where quackity and tubbo also sat currently at the kitchen table, the two working on some kind of work for school he assumed. Not that he cared much. The small ram hybrid was always seen as more of a pest then anything. Not always of course, tubbo was still his son and meant quite a bit to him. Unfortunately, in his eyes, showing such emotions meant only weakness. He couldn’t have that. 

Tubbo sighed softly in annoyance, resting his chin on the table “Q I don’t wanna do this..” 

“I know tubs but you have to if you wanna keep those good grades..we’re almost done come on just a few more problems-“ quackity smiled, ruffling the boys hair “besides when your done you an I can make dinner! I may or may not have gotten stuff to make your favorite” he mused, laughing at the sudden grin the boy had 

“Okay!” Tubbo hummed happily, struggling still of course but this couldn’t be that hard right? “..Q?”

“Yes tubs?”

“Do you think tommy will ever message me? He’s been ignoring my texts..” 

Schlatt glanced to the two now, giving a knowing glance to quackity who seemed..nervous “well..he might be busy tubbo, but I’m sure you’ll see him again” quackity knew it was a terrible excuse, but what else could he say? He didn’t want to hurt the teens feelings. 

“Yea I guess..” the young hybrid mumbled, looking back at his work with less interest then before 

He hoped tommy didn’t forget about him. 

The three were jolted from their peace and quiet when a message runner entered the room. He hadn’t meant to open the door as aggressively as he did, but seeing how tubbo flinched enough to slide his chair back slightly, the runner looked nervous. Considering schlatts glare, in a way, he should be. 

“What the _fuck_ now-“ he growled lowly, getting up from his chair to stalk over 

“L-letter sir- from Philza”

Schlatt paused, contemplating for a second before ultimately swiping the note from the runner, shoving him out the door with another startling slam. Tubbo hardly recovered from the first one as he once more flinched, this time into quackity’s hold. 

“Quick response Philza” Schlatt muttered, scanning over the letter when opened, his bored expression changing rapidly between emotions 

“..sir?” Quackity piped up, setting tubbo gently down onto the chair 

“Quackity keep an eye on tubbo, looks like I have a few things to deal with since Philza here seems to think he can boss me around..” 

Q nodded slowly, watching his boss quickly exit the room towards the elevator, door closing much softer behind him then expected. 

There was silence as Schlatt moved through the halls, knowing full well which room dream likely was residing in. He always was with the British boy he favored so much. 

“Dream” 

The blonde clad in green slowly looked up, having of been sleeping possibly not that it mattered. Regardless, He currently sat next to his friends who were asleep, the protectiveness clear to Schlatt. It always was 

“Sir?”

“I need you to do me a favor, since Philza appears to think he can boss me around.”

“Okay?” Dream stood slowly to not wake his friends, making his way to the door to follow him

“Separate the sons. Leave the blonde alone for now, focus on the twins. I’ll update you further as we go. Bring Ranboo with you. As useless as that kid is, he can help you move them easier” 

“Of course sir” with that, Dream was alone again. Shaking his head, he quietly made his way further down the hall, gently knocking on the door before entering to not startle the boy “..ranboo?” 

“Oh- hello dream” the taller boy offered a sleepy smile, sitting up “what’s up?”

“Schlatt wants the Philza kids separated. I need you to help me move them, it’s easier when they’re asleep. It’ll be quick I promise” 

Ranboo nodded, yawning as he followed after Dream. Like he promised, it was rather quick to move them. All three of the Watson bus had fallen asleep, making it easy to Ranboo to teleport them into new rooms, after all they no longer needed to be in the medical bay. 

When no longer needed, ranboo disappeared back to his room to continue sleeping if even able, while Dream stood between techno and Wilburs new rooms. 

A harsh awakening was waiting for them 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say loving all the hype people have for this story by the way lol 
> 
> Thank you for the love and support everyone! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! My birthday was this week and I lost track of time cause of work oops 
> 
> As always warning for themes present in the fic! Read tags if you haven’t already

There was a golden rule in the Watson home: Never separate the twins.

The bond the two shares went past any understanding others could imagine. In reality the only ones who understood, were Philza, tommy, and their late mother. She was the one who got the rock rolling initially when they were children, often telling them to keep close, never loose sight of each other. 

_ “You must remember, if one is lost..the other will be as well. You two are halves of a whole, stronger together. Keep each other safe okay? Don’t be like your daddy and get into trouble” the woman had such a kind smile, it was full of love an protection that the twins never forgot.  _

Loosing her, was difficult. 

The twins could remember vividly the days that followed her death. Tommy was just a toddler, hardly able to speak anything more then senseless babble most of the time, was unable to understand the of the loss of his mother, yet somehow felt the unrest in the house. The twins latched to each other for months, one was never seen without the other for very long, if at all. The two often kept close to tommy as well. 

They promised her they would keep him safe 

Tommy didn’t mind, the toddler was over the moon for his big brothers, so with them spending time together made everything even better. The toddler practically tugged his brothers about the house, making sure they smiled as often as possible. Tommy didn’t like it when they were so sad, especially when he didn’t know why. 

It was one evening when tommy was running about the house gathering his stuffed animals that he spotted his dad sitting at the kitchen table. A happy squeal followed his small footsteps towards Philza, who hadn’t noticed him yet. Tommy pouted whenbeing ignored, choosing to tug at Phil’s jacket to get his attention. The elder finally gave in of course when hearing soft whining from the child, glancing down with misty somber eyes. 

“Not now toms..” Phil gently ruffled Tommy’s hair, turning his attention back to the papers before him. His sons reminded him so much of her. Techno and Wilbur took after her most, the ability to shift into a piglin was her specialty after all. Seeing the twins reminded him of that. Tommy only bared sharper canine teeth and newly found red eyes (when shifted fully into his avian form, something learned when tommy was 7 and came into said wings) were subtle similarities, but the piercing ocean blue eyes were hers. 

He couldn’t help his aching heart when he looked at his boys, only to be reminded of his late wife. Of her long pink hair, ocean blue eyes and fair skin that was littered with light freckles..He missed her

Tommy puffed his cheeks, recalling the same look in his brothers eyes from earlier that week. He didn’t want his dad to be upset too, so before leaving, tommy reached up, now stepping on his tippy toes, to place his favorite stuffed animal, a yellow cow with flowers on it, onto the the table near his dads arm, scampering off before Phil could say otherwise. He wouldn’t of, tommy missed the moment when Phil held in a soft choked sob, the man far too fragile at the time to hold it in 

Tommy had quickly ran upstairs to his brothers, babbling about ‘ _dad ‘s sad!’_ and ‘ _wan make happy!_ ’ The twins understood immediately. The toddler wanted to cheer up Philza, and they had a perfect plan. 

Said perfect plan definitely didn’t include almost burning the kitchen down the next morning. Philza had woken up to the smell of something burning, panic rising in his chest as he raced out of his office into the kitchen, not expecting to find tommy sitting on the counter eating strawberries that techno kept telling him ‘ _not to touch, they’re for dad_ ’ while Wilbur was attempting to not burn the potatoes. The site alone brought a small smile to his lips, chuckling when tommy made grabby hands for Phil, techno an wilbur hadn’t even noticed him yet 

“Whats all this?” Phil hummed, scooping up tommy from the counter, stealing another strawberry to hand to tommy who ate it happily 

“Well..you’ve been sad and tommy got all upset over it so we decided to make you breakfast like you do for us! But..we burned a pancake so techno stuck me on potato duty..” Wilbur huffed softly, moving aside when Phil reached forward to turn down the heat on the stove 

“We just..want you to feel better dad” techno piped up, having of set the berries aside to stand next to Wilbur who was fidgeting with his sleeves 

“You boys are so sweet..” Phil held out an arm to the twins, who quickly took the message an hugged Philza tightly “I’m..im sorry, I know I haven’t been paying as much attention to you all, it’s..been difficult, but know that I don’t love you any less then I did, with your mother’s illness and then work I..suppose I over booked my days..” Phil trailed off, absentmindedly carding his hand through Wilburs hair 

“We understand dad..” techno mumbled 

“We miss mama a lot too..tommy doesn’t get it but, we do..” Wil glanced up 

“We know work is hard too, cause of the bad people an stuff, but we’ll be okay, we promised mama” techno looked to his twin, then Phil 

Philza nodded slowly, tears slipping down his cheeks as he kneeled down to hug his sons close. Unspoken words of love and trust finding them. They stayed that way for a moment or so, until Phil remembered the food an chose to help them cook rather then continuing to let luck fade out. He liked his kitchen in one piece after all 

The day was spent with his sons, he had of course sent a message to his men to let them know he’d be taking the rest of the day with his sons, just so chaos didn’t follow them. It was days like those, that Philza would never forget. 

~ 

When Technoblade awakened the following morning, the first thing that was evident was the lack of warmth from his brothers who had been curled up to him just last night. 

He was alone 

Techno could’ve kept calm, naturally, until he felt the creeping sense of panic from his twin from an unknown location. 

**_ “‘Tech?- where are you- what happened where’s tommy??’” _ **

**_ ‘Wil you gotta breath, and calm down. I can sense your panic from here. It’ll be okay,I’m sure this is just Schlatt keeping us apart so we don’t attack anyone entering the room’ _ **

**_ “‘B-but we promised mom we wouldn’t leave each other alone in dangerous situations!’” _ **

**_ ‘I know wil, I promise I’ll come get you. But your gonna have to trust me’  _ **

Techno glanced up hearing the door handle moved, a soft curse left under his breath 

‘ ** _Someone’s coming, just stay put, don’t answer their questions, stay strong’_**

**_ “‘But tommy-‘“ _ **

**_ ‘Will be okay’  _ **

The door opened finally, revealing Schlatt who was speaking with the same clad green figure from before. Techno hadn’t realized he shifted more into his piglin state upon glaring at the tall ram hybrid and his underling

“So, it’s true about the whole piglin thing, funny” Schlatt mused, watching Dream step around him “now then, let’s chat Technoblade..”

“I have nothing to say to you” techno snapped, quickly standing to tower over Dream, who hardly flinched at the movement “where are my brothers”

“Relax Technoblade your brothers are fine, for now. So listen, how about this. We have a friendly chat and no one has to get hurt” 

_** “‘Tech..what’s going on..’” ** _

_** ‘Schlatts here’ ** _

“How do I know your not lying” 

Schlatt pulled a false face of shock at the accusation “I’d _never_!”

_** “‘What does he want?’” ** _

_** ‘To talk. He’s threatening you guys if I don’t cooperate’ ** _

“..if I talk, you gotta leave tommy and Wilbur alone. Especially Tommy he’s just a _kid_ for fucks sake” techno scoffed, glancing between Dream an Schlatt, who looked less amused 

“Now techno, I must add I’d rather you not assume you can tell me what to do. Your stupid brother is just as guilty as you and your twin. Now take a seat, and play nice, blade” 

**_ “‘Are you gonna cooperate?,.’”  _ **

**_ ‘..for now’  _ **

Techno slowly took a seat, his glare never ending. “..fine”

“How kind” Schlatt hummed, stepping closer to Technoblade against dreams previous warnings “now, first of all whats with the stupid feather in your hair? Rather the one you and your brother both have..Did you hit a bird or some shit on the roller coasters?” 

“..no, they’re a symbol of our family’s group. Figured you’d know that since you like Phil so much” Techno countered. Him, Wilbur and Phil all had one of Tommy’s primary feathers on them at all times, but they remained hidden. The smaller ones each son had in their hair was their fathers. A sign of being a Watson child. 

“Not that one..” he grinned, pulling a much larger feather from his jacket. The black feathers red shine was unmistakable as Tommy’s. But who’s had he taken? 

“Where did you get that-“ 

“Found it on Wilbur. Fell out of his sweater when Dream here brought him to the med Bay Area. So. What is it” Schlatt casted his attention to the piglin hybrid, having heard the anxious tone in his voice 

“It’s a feather obviously” techno clenched his hands into fists, ignoring the feeling of his nails piercing his skin of his palms 

“Philza doesn’t just leave primary feathers around. Regardless, we’ll be taking it for investigation if you won’t tell us.” Schlatt grins, putting the feather away “now then, why don’t we chat..”

~ 

Tommy woke later then he expected, having of rolled over in hopes of curling up against his brothers as a reminder that he was safe. 

But no one was there. He’s alone 

He hated the way the panic rose in his throat, his brothers were able to communicate with each other but tommy? He was unable to do that. It left him pacing through the room instead, thousands of thoughts racing through his mind about his brothers current state. A startled Yelp escaping him when the door opened, only to find it was Schlatts right hand, quackity. The duck hybrid held a hint of guilt seeing the blonde flinch in such a way, choosing to gently close the door behind him in hopes of not startling him further 

“Hey it’s okay..I’m not gonna hurt you” quackity offered a small smile, slowly holding up his hands “see? I’m not armed. I just wanna talk,.”

“I- why should I talk to you bitch boy?” Tommy huffed, his shaking hands giving way to his fear 

“Tubbo wanted me to check up on you..make sure you were okay” 

Tubbo? “..how do you know him- what did you do-“ Tommy stood quickly, knowing full well if he wasn’t hiding his wings, they’d be fluffed up defensively right now 

“Whoa whoa calm down- tubbo is fine, he..tubbo is Schlatt’s son and I’m his caretaker, he’s been upset cause you haven’t messaged him at all for..obvious reasons but he’s unaware of this” quackity sighs softly, glad to see the teen calm somewhat 

“Tubbo..is related to Schlatt? Why did he-“

“Tubs doesn’t really get along with Schlatt at times. Not to mention he probably clicked with you easily and didn’t want to loose you”

“..has he lost friends before?”

“Cause of Schlatt? Yes. Tubs has never been allowed to have friends. Too much of a supposed risk. It’s Bullshit really..” 

Tommy nodded slowly “..you don’t seem bad like him” 

“I’m nothing like Schlatt, that’s why. Tubbo deserves some love, I’m just glad I could atleast be a proper parent for him. And now you, tommy, can be a proper friend” 

Tommy looked confused, unsure of what quackity was getting at until the door opened again, tubbo’s head peaking out of the doorway “..tommy!” The boy squealed, running forward to practically jump into the boys lap 

“Tubbo! Your okay! I’m sorry I didn’t message you-“

“Tommy you don’t have to apologize. Q told me what my dad did..I’m..im sorry..” tubbos gaze fell to the floor, his grip on Tommy’s shirt tightening “I wish I could help..” 

“It’s alright big man, I don’t want you getting hurt anyway, this stuff is way bigger then us” tommy grinned. 

Quackity let the two talk for almost two hours, knowing full well Schlatt was busy with the twins right now, meaning neither of them would be missed. When tubbo had to say goodbye, they boys sadly parted ways, the door gently closing as they walked down the hallway to return upstairs. The two spoke softly, in hopes of not bothering anyone around them let alone grabbing attention at all from those they passed. 

Tubbo though, took hold of quackity’s hand suddenly, squeezing it tightly having of noticed Schlatt approaching them before Q even had the chance to notice. Out of habit, quackity moved to stand in front of tubbo, who clung to the back of his shirt wordlessly. Schlatt stopped before the two, currently sporting a bruise on his chin, and unsettlingly, blood on his white button up shirt. 

It wasn’t his 

“Schlatt, sir I-“

“Why’s the kid here quackity, how many times have I told you _not_ to let him down here?” Schlatt growled, barely raising his voice yet it was enough to make tubbo softly squeak in fear of what was to come 

“He just- listen the kid just wanted to tommy, there was no harm in that and I’d rather tubbo _not_ be all depressed-“ quackity scoffed, bracing himself for a hit that never came. Instead Schlatt grinned suddenly 

“Actually. Quackity your right, there isn’t harm in it. Let them..chat once in a while. It’ll keep the twins quiet anyway” he mused, slamming a hand on quackity’s shoulder “keep an eye on him, yea?” 

Quackity flinched, nodding quickly before Schlatt left down the hall, ruffling tubbos hair as he went, Dream followed close behind. He hadn’t even seen the green figure.. 

“He..took that well..” quackity mumbled, looking to tubbo who was shaking slightly “hey- hey tubs it’s okay, come on let’s go upstairs..”

“He’s..not mad?” Tubbo mumbled, clinging to quackity’s arm 

“Apparently not tubs..we gotta be careful okay? He’s allowing you to see him but don’t over step okay?” Tubbo nodded quickly “good..now come on, let’s go make some hot cocoa or something” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think the chat between techno and Schlatt went well huh


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am bad at keeping up with updates oops

The room was becoming suffocating.

Normally, it didn’t bother him. Technoblade had gotten over the fear of being alone and small spaces when he was a child, well after tommy was born. So why was it coming back?

Techno sat silently in the darkened room, listening to Wilbur softly speak comfortingly to him through their thoughts, trying to keep the intrusive voices at bay. His mind continued to wonder back to the moment with Schlatt, how good it felt to land a decent punch to his face even if it left him receiving twice the amount of a beating back. How would he have known Dream kept drugs on him? Let alone that the green bastard would hold him in place as Schlatt threw punch after punch at him..funny. How did it go downhill so quick that he lost his cool? Oh..right. 

~ 

“Now then techno, this doesn’t have to be difficult. It was a simple question of where your fathers files are kept. I know damn well that asshole was involved in the accident so spit it out” Schlatt glared down at him, annoyed by the low growls coming from the piglin hybrid. 

Techno could hardly hear Wilburs pleading words through his minds, telling him to calm down, knowing full well he was on edge. 

“Still nothing hm?.. I’m better off asking your poor excuse of a little brother. Kids as pathetic as your mother was. Dumb broad would still be around if she actually told your father about that illness huh?” Schlatt grinned, about to continue his onslaught of words until technos fist made direct contact to his jaw, the effort put into it was enough to throw the ram hybrid back a few steps, leaving him shocked by the blow. Dream on the other hand was quick to restrain him, painfully twisting his arms behind his back with a single hand, the other holding an unseen item that pricked into techno’s skin, causing the hybrid to shiver an struggle more against dreams hold. He hated how sluggish he felt suddenly, he hated the stupid grin Schlatt wore as he stepped closer once more 

“See..Know your place, _pest_ ” Schlatt growled, giving no time in grabbing techno by the neck of his shirt, keeping him in place further to keep him from moving out of the way of each punch directed at him. It was a long few moments before Schlatt finally stopped, his knuckles red with blood after the familiar crack of a nose breaking was heard. 

Techno didn’t respond to any words spoken to him at first. His focus was directed at wilburs soft voice that continued to tell him to calm down, to not go apeshit just yet. Blood flowed freely from his nose, dripping to the floor. In his haze, techno grinned, spitting what was suppose to be schlatts feet, but it ended up being his chest, blood now staining the ram hybrids pure white button up shirt. It was all the answer he could give upon being asked if he had anything else to say. 

~

Technoblade, for a lack of better words, was pissed. Even if he got one good hit on Schlatt, he was perfectly matched with Dream. For a while he let himself fade in an out of consciousness to keep himself from being riled up any further then he already was. Wilbur had been quiet for a few hours as well, which concerned him for a while. He likely fell asleep after the few times techno passed out. 

_** ‘Wil? How you doing over there..’ ** _

No response

_** ‘..Wil?’ ** _

Techno slowly sat up, the voices suddenly raging in his mind over his twins state, wether he was alive or as some suggested, maybe sleeping. 

_** “‘Tech?’” ** _

Thank aether..

_** ‘Wil you ass-‘ ** _

_** “‘What? I’m sorry-‘“ ** _

_** ‘You worried me, are you okay?’ ** _

_** “‘Oh, yea I’m alright’” ** _

_** ‘Wil..’ ** _

_** “‘...what’” ** _

_** ‘Your lying’ ** _

_** “‘Am not!’” ** _

_** ‘Tell the truth’ ** _

_** “‘Fine..fine..stop over reading my thoughts. A kid visited me while you were passed out’” ** _

_** ‘A kid?’ ** _

_** “‘Yea, his names ranboo? Probably not any older then tommy is. He’s an enderman hybrid, pretty skittish’” ** _

_** ‘Odd. Why did he visit you?’ ** _

_** “‘He was sent by schlatts right hand quackity. He said Tommy was okay, and that for some reason Schlatt is letting tubbo see tommy-‘“ ** _

_** ‘Tubbo? You mean that kid from the park tommy wanted to be friends with?’ ** _

_** “‘Yea that one- guess he’s schlatts kid’”  ** _

_** ‘Makes sense..he’s a ram hybrid and looks way too much like Schlatt anyway’ ** _

_** “‘Yea..he’s a sweet kid though. I feel bad’” ** _

Silence 

_** “‘We should tell phil’” ** _

_** ‘About the kid?’ ** _

_** “‘Yea..I feel bad for him..’” ** _

_** ‘Will I don’t think dad can do much-‘  ** _

_** “‘You never know! Listen I’m just glad Tommy is okay. That’s all’” ** _

_** ‘Me too Wil, me too..’ ** _

  
_**“‘Also..I bit Sapnap’”** _

~

Tommy ended up pacing the new room in boredom after a while, he was glad tubbo was able to visit, especially over the course of the long week he was trapped there. Deep down all he could hope was that Phil was coming for him, and soon at that. But atleast his new friend stayed with him. The best part? Apparently he already knew tubbo. On Friday, which tubbo confirmed the day for him, the two were talking about school an which ones they went to, mostly due to tommy bringing up how much his teachers probably hated him for just disappearing as he did 

“So you are doing online classes?” Tommy hummed, moving a chess piece forward, huffing when tubbo immediately moved around the board muttering ‘checkmate’

“Yea dad doesn’t let me go out much. But quackity did convince him to make a big green house for me one year for my birthday, it was the last big present I got but..I love it. I even have bees!” Tubbo grinned, putting the chess pieces back in place 

“Huh..well where did you go before?”

“You mean the last school I was at? Well it was early elementary school so I wasn’t there long but I went to drywaters elementary”

Tommy paused, holding his chess piece still in the air “Wait- really? I went there too!”

“Really? That’s awesome!”

“Who was your teacher?”

In unison, the two said “miss puffy!”

The two fell silent, looking at each other in awe “so..” tubbo started “we were in the same class then!”

“Huh..no wonder you look familiar” tommy confessed, it had been on his mind for a while. Back when he was little, he only had one friend for the longest time. He didn’t remember anything about the boy except that he had fluffy brown hair, a tail, and a love for bees for some reason “suppose that makes sense then”

“I think it’s cool! I’m glad we met again Tommy” 

“Me too big T”

“Has anything changed? Like did you ever find out if you were a hybrid? I left before we all got to talk about our hybrid types..” tubbo huffed softly “not like mine shows much-“

“Tubs you have horns and a tail”

“Your right, I forget..plus they’re small”

“Did it hurt?” Tommy flicked his attention from his horns to his curious gaze, wondering if it was the same for him 

“The horns? Yea at first. But it went away after a bit”

“I get that, I- well tubbo, first promise you won’t tell anyone?” Tommy held up his pinky finger, tubbo nodding quickly 

“Promise!” Tubbo smiled, hooking his pinky with Tommy’s. With a nod, tommy got up from where they were sitting, glancing around to make sure there were no prying eyes before summoning his wings. A sigh of relief escaped him upon doing so, he’d kept them hidden for almost a month now, leaving the feathers to be bent an out of place. Some serious preening was over due at this point. He watched tubbos response for a long moment, nervous about the others reaction, until tubbo jumped up to observe them closer 

“Tommy these are amazing! How did you keep them hidden? Why are they so messy-“

“I can summon them an stuff at will, they’re messy cause I’ve kept them hidden for a bit. Dads orders” tommy shrugged, adjusting his wings when tubbo ran his fingers through the feathers 

“They’re so pretty! And..warm? You kept them hidden so that makes sense actually” tubbo grinned, pulling his hand away when Tommy moved to grab a particular feather, hardly wincing when pulling it “..tommy?” 

“Here, keep this on you okay?” Tommy places the primary feather in tubbos hand “don’t let anyone know you have it, an make sure you keep it hidden on your person”

“Why?”

“Just trust me, but it’s a sign of our friendship obviously! So don’t loose it big man” tommy grinned, a genuine one at that. Tubbo nodded quickly, watching as tommy hid his wings once more before helping tubbo tuck the feather into his inner jacket. Perfect timing really since quackity knocked before peaking into the room 

“Boys? Sorry but times up. Tubbo has homework to do” quackity chuckled at the annoyed noises from the younger “come on it’s not that bad, it’s English. Your math homework was..magically finished” 

Tubbo sighed, hugging tommy goodbye before following after quackity, saying something about being happy that he didn’t have to worry about the math work anymore. 

~

Philza had enough with the game Schlatt was playing. It was decided that Sunday, he would meet with the ram hybrid to get his sons back. He knew what the price was, but what Schlatt didn’t know, was Philza was always prepared. 

Ponk paced silently for a while, glancing up every so often as Phil moved files around, only bothering to speak when the elder stood 

“Are you sure about this sir? Schlatt won’t be pleased..” 

“Doesn’t matter. It’s a simple trick that he’ll get over eventually. My sons are my main priority, I can’t allow him to harm them. It’s my fault that they’re in this situation as it is” Phil shoved the files into his bag, looking to ponk “I know I don’t likely pay you enough but I can double the price if it means you’ll stick with me to get my sons” 

Ponk nodded slowly, grinning “of course sir. You pay well anyways I wouldn’t say no” 

Philza chuckled, walking with the mercenary down the hall “find niki and have her call the others, we’re gonna need to make sure everyone’s ready. I have a call to make” 

“He’s still on your side?” Ponk glanced up, having of hit the elevator button for himself

“Yes. He’s more desperate now then usual to speak to us as well” Phil hummed in amusement, patting ponk’s shoulder when the other left, leaving Phil alone to wonder to his car to finally go home after not leaving the office for practically a week. As if on que, his phone rang. A grin curved on his lips as he hit the button on his dashboard to answer the call 

“Hello, Quackity. Any news on my sons?”

_ ‘Yes. Tommy is doing well, tubbo keeps him busy so he’s, semi happy atleast. I think the twins are getting..antsy. I’m trying to convince Schlatt to let them be together again, especially after Wilbur bit Sapnap-‘ _

“He what?” Phil laughed, glad he was at a red light 

_ ‘I guess Wilbur was in some weird state of not talking or answering questions, so when sapnap went to..we’ll what I assume was hit him, Wilbur managed to catch his hand and well, you know the rest.’ _

“He likely was speaking to techno again. Wilbur was never very good at multitasking speaking with Technoblade through their thoughts and being functioning at the same time. Techno’s mastered it.”

_ ‘Speaking of techno..’ _

“...Q what happened” 

_ ‘Schlatt..I’m not sure why or what happened, since I know Technoblade has quite a tolerance for bullshit and keeping calm but..Schlatt left his room with a bloody fist and shirt..Dream confirmed they drugged him..beat the shit out of him..’ _

Silence, until quackity spoke again 

_ ‘I think..I think Schlatt brought up your wife, that’s the only subject I know gets to Technoblade’ _

“..motherfucker..” Phil muttered, his knuckles white due to the grip on the steering wheel “he said he wouldn’t hurt them-“

_ ‘I know, I thought so too but he said he didn’t like you telling him what to do’ _

“Bullshit”

_ ‘I already sent ranboo down to techno to patch him up, so he’ll be okay. For now I should go, Schlatt will be back soon and I’m afraid of tubs burning down the kitchen in his attempt to make cookies-‘ _

“How is he..by the way”

‘ _Tubbo?’_

“Yes”

_‘He’s..well not great. Still very skittish, but I’m trying my best..Phil I really think you should take him once this whole- Schlatt thing is over with. The kid deserves a better life then this, and I’m way too young to even be raising him. The kids hardly five years younger then me’_

Sometimes, he forgot about that. Quackity was hardly 10 when he came into Schlatt’s care after his parents had to give him up due to being unable to pay their debt to him. Schlatt, luckily (as he saw it), wasn’t cruel and did raise quackity, not putting the burden of being an adult to help with tubbo until he was 16 when Schlatt knew quackity would be able to handle himself. Really the kindest thing he could do for the boy considering his personality 

“Don’t worry quackity, we’ll figure it out. I have a plan, just stay safe” 

_ ‘I will. You too, I’ll update you if I learn anything else’  _

“Good. Thank you again”

_ ‘Of course’  _

The line went dead after that, Philza had been sitting in his driveway for over five minutes now, thinking of his sons. He’d get them back, but mostly..

He will make Schlatt _pay_ for what he’s done to them 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil is ready to go feral, stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s feral Philza time everyone let’s go

Sunday arrived hardly fast enough. Philza spent the day prior making sure everything was set, he couldn’t risk things going south now that he was so close to getting his sons back.

The only downside, quackity never called him that morning. The plan was for Q to update him on any changes in what was agreed upon between him and Schlatt. 

But he never did 

He was worried of course, the kid was already in a high stress situation. In some way though, he knew that quackity was okay. With a deep breath, Philza met Sam and ponk downstairs, the two seemed to be in a simple conversation lacking much importance due to how quickly they turned to attention when Phil joined them. The elder simply smiled, patting their shoulders to calm their nerves that clearly plagued them. The whole meeting could go wrong in so many ways if one were to over think it. For Phil, he had a plan. And as far as he was concerned, they would follow the plan to the end. It was agreed on that Schlatt and Phil would meet in private, their guards would stand outside silently without causing issue. The two would talk over the deal, with Phil handing over the ‘documents’ and Schlatt handing over his sons. No violence should happen or need to happen. It can be avoided after all. He had to admit though, the fear his workers had were understandable. This was tricky after all, unlike everyone else..

Philza only had one life 

The drive was silent as the morning was, tension filling the car. Sam had offered to drive this time, Phil couldn’t refuse especially since Sam was already in the drivers seat before Phil could try and protest. 

Arriving at the location, or rather schlatts office building, held the same tense feeling. Though, Philza walked with purpose into the building, humming in amusement at the shocked glances from those seeking to just be going about their day. 

It wasn’t often he did things like this after all. 

He was soon met with a figure, clad in green sporting several injuries hidden by his cloths, with two individuals standing beside him, one was a blaze hybrid, the smell of smoke seemed to follow the boy who clearly didn’t want to be there, bandages were wrapped carefully around his body in several places, some alarming Phil even if he didn’t show it. The other was a brunette, he wasn’t sure what hybrid type the boy was after all, he looked human. The brunette too carried similar marks or bandages as well. 

“Philza, I’m Dream. I’m here to escort you to Schlatt”

Philza nodded his head slowly “pleasure, dream. Please do, I’d like to get this done with” the blonde nodded, turning to his friends who stepped away first, Dream following close behind. The three made constant effort to keep an eye on Philza, Sam and ponk, which of course was reasonable. 

This isn’t their Territory after all 

He wasn’t surprised to find that Schlatt met him in one of the nicer looking offices, where he sat at the end of the long table, Dream an his two followers moving to stand behind him for now. Philza silently stood beside the chair closest to him, waiting for Schlatt to notice 

“Take a seat, Philza. We’ve got quite a bit to talk about..” 

Philza nodded slowly, motioning for Sam and ponk to stand in the hall when Dream left as well. 

It was just them now 

“So..I assume you’ve brought the files then, not gonna lie I’m surprised your so easily swayed to following someone else’s orders” Schlatt grinned, moving to slam his feet onto the table. 

“Considering you’ve played dirty and taken my sons, yes I’m willing to talk negotiations. But I will not be giving you shit until I see my sons” Philza watched Schlatt carefully, an odd spark in the ram hybrids eyes that made him wonder what the other was hiding..and why 

“Yea yea, Dream is retrieving them now” 

“Good. Now then-“

“Oh, one more thing if I may” Schlatt hummed, glancing to Phil “your kids are stubborn as fuck” 

“I’m aware” 

Silence. 

He hated it, but he knew the boys would be here soon enough, and really that’s all he cared of. There was a sigh of relief when he heard techno and Wilburs voice from outside the door that was eventually opened by the blaze hybrid- _sapnap_ \- he reminded himself. He heard the three day earlier. 

Philza stood abruptly, pulling the twins into his arms tightly before the boys even had a second to speak. Soft mutters of apologies slipping past his lips for a short while 

“How touching..” right. Schlatt “the files Philza. We had a deal” 

“..where’s tommy” Phil glanced to the twins, both silently glaring at Schlatt, a gaze Phil knew all too well that meant if possible or given the choice, they’d chew Schlatt out. 

“Hm? Oh, you mean the blonde brat, he’s staying here.” Schlatt grinned “you think I don’t know what you’ve been doing? How you had a little fucking spy waltzing around my inner circle? I’m curious who else you paid to backstab me really, I had to second guess my own kids stance with me-“

“What did you do to them-“ Wilbur growled, his arm held tightly by Technoblade who knew now wasn’t the time to fight 

“What did I do? You should ask what they did. It doesn’t matter really. It allowed me to find out what your kid really was. Some raven he is huh? Last I knew, ravens can’t bring people back to life Philza.” Schlatt grinned, pulling a black feather from his coat, the red shine unmistakable “you know how much people would pay for once of these? A fuck ton..”

“Schlatt, I will not ask more then once. Give us tommy, or you will regret it.” Philza took a step forward, his form altering with each small step taken. His hands became razor sharp black talons, feathers appearing sporadically across his skin that fluffed up to show his aggressive state. His wings mimicked the show of anger, his eyes giving way fully into a shade of red. He hardly allowed this to happen. 

He hated loosing control, giving into the voices he did so well to suppress 

**_ kill him! _ **

**_ killza _ **

**_ tommy is hurt _ **

**_ he hurt them! _ **

**_ revenge  _ **

**_ REVENGE  _ **

“Like I’d listen to the likes of you, show off. I’m not afraid of you” Schlatt stood, meeting Philza’s hard gaze 

“ _You should be_ ” 

~ 

Tommy had been spending the morning with tubbo, as usual of course. He was unaware of any plans going on outside his own little world. Lately, he was thrilled since him an tubbo had time to catch up, each time tubbo visited he brought a different game of some kind, like chess or checkers, even uno. 

Today, he didn’t bring one. 

Tommy didn’t mind of course, in reality he was pleased since he could show tubbo how to properly preen his feathers. Philza always helped him with this action of course but currently..he didn’t have that help. 

“So like this then?” Tubbo mumbled, carefully threading his fingers through the soft black feathers 

“Yup, pretty much. It’s fairly easy, I just can’t do it much on my own since I can’t reach some of them. Plus I prefer someone helps I dunno” tommy shrugged, allowing his opposite wing to stretch out to keep from cramping at all while tubbo worked silently. 

It was peaceful really. 

Quackity did join them as well, the duck hybrid fully aware of Tommy’s wings due to the day prior when the two told him about it. Q hadn’t planned to sit with them, but found it relaxing to sit an read while the boys talked. He even offered advice when it came to helping preen Tommy’s wings, knowing full well some feathers can be..peskier then others. 

It was, nice. While it lasted that is 

They hadn’t expected Schlatt to slam open the door, Dream standing close behind. Tommy instinctively folded his wings tightly against his back, moving to sit in front of tubbo protectively. 

“So..it’s true” Schlatt glanced from quackity to tommy, his eyes on his wings more then his terrified expression “quackity”

“Yes, Schlatt?-“

“I know what you’ve been doing” the ram hybrid stepped closer, causing Q to shift uncomfortably in his seat “I know you’ve been lying. That you’ve been giving away information to the enemy.” 

“Schlatt I-“ a loud smack filled the small room, tubbo immediately flinched from the action, curling further into Tommy’s back as if it would hide him in some way from his father. 

“I don’t want your pathetic excuses. I have given you everything you’ve needed all of your pathetic life and this is how you repay me? By giving my enemy information?! Do you even realize what you’ve done?!” Schlatt grabbed quackity roughly by the hair, pulling the duck hybrid out of the char an onto the ground, hardly giving the boy a second to think as he gave kick after kick into quackity’s side. Tubbo’s sobs were accompanied by soft pleas for him to stop, that he would kill him. 

It felt like it never ended. 

Schlatt finally took a step away from the scene, turning to dream to speak with him while tommy an tubbo kneeled down next to quackity, both of them trying to calm each other but also help Q if even possible. Tommy knew what was happening, in his panic, he quickly checked to see Schlatt wasn’t looking before reaching to suddenly pull one of his primary feathers, tucking it into quackity’s jacket. The soft murmurs of uncertainty came from Q but tommy simply shook his head, ignoring the questioning look from the other. 

Schlatt finally turned back, reaching to grab tubbo by the arm, a soft Yelp escaping him that seemingly made Schlatt more upset. Quackity, in what little consciousness he still held, pulled himself up with help from tommy 

“Schlatt- leave tu-tubbo alone..” quackity croaked out, pushing himself off tommy once he kept balance “you promised-“

“And promises were made to be broken quackity, you know this..regardless, tubbo is my kid and you, your just some orphan that fell from grace. Get over yourself, Dream? Deal with him. I don’t need him anymore” Schlatt turned for the door, dragging a now sobbing tubbo who kept his free arm reached out for quackity. The struggle enough to cause Schlatt to pick up the smaller ram hybrid an toss him over his shoulder like nothing more then a sack. Tubbos eyes locked with Tommy’s, allowing him to see the sudden alter in the blondes appearance. Dream had quackity backed into a wall, weapon in hand, while tommy. Well, he stood nearby, his body shaking violently from what tubbo could only assume was anger? Frustration? Many things..he watched as Tommy’s form shifted, hands being replaced with black to red ombré talons, a mix of red, orange and soft golden yello feathers littered across his body and hair, mixing into his own void black wings, bringing more attention and color to them. His eyes were a piercing red, and for a second, tubbo swore they were glowing. 

A sharp, dangerous hiss left tommy, enough to cause Dream to turn around as the blonde lunged at him, ripping the weapon, which happen to be a small dagger (notably dipped in some kind of substance, poison probably) from his hand which was quickly discarded, or rather thrown, towards the door where Schlatt was. The blade pierced the wood in the door across the hall, the blade having of flown right past schlatts face, leaving a scratch in its wake. The elder ram hybrid watched tommy battle it out with Dream, the younger blonde seemed to lack any control or mercy for Dream. 

It was..interesting 

He watched as tommy sunk his talons into dreams side, seeming to hiss louder when the scent of blood filled the room. He was relentless, continuing to claw at dream to get him seemingly away from quackity who remained unharmed. He wanted the two it seemed. When tommy got hold of Dream by his neck, his sharp claws digging into his skin, Tommy’s attention was snapped to Schlatt, his breaths deep an ragged 

“Fine then..I can play this game of trades..” Schlatt slowly let tubbo down, still keeping hold on his arm “let me guess, you want tubbo..” 

A nod 

“Fine then” Schlatt shoved tubbo forward, the smaller ram hybrid tripping over his own feet as he ran to tommy, wishing anything more then to cling to the blonde regardless of the fear he felt for his friends actions, but they had to be justified after everything..right? Tubbo let out a happy sob when reaching for tommy, who seemed to calm having tubbo so close to him, until tubbos face twisted in shock an pain following a loud ear shattering bang. Tubbo opened his mouth as if to speak, but was unable to find those words. Red bloomed across his stomach as he collapsed to the floor by Tommy’s feet. By now, tommy had already let go of Dream to catch tubbo when the boy began to fall. A bird like screech of anguish was ripped through Tommy’s Chest as he held tubbo close, his wings wrapping protectively around the small boy 

“Schlatt you-“

“Zip it dream. Just watch” Schlatt glanced to dream, then to tommy who’s anger appeared to be rising when tubbo had ceased moving in the blondes hold. Schlatt grinned, smelling smoke fill the room. 

Dream took a step back watching as tubbos form burst into flames, tommy was unbothered by the action, instead loosened his hold until the flames ceased. Tubbo whined softly after a beat of silence, quackity quickly kneeled next to them, carefully checking on the small ram hybrid 

“What..happened?” Dream muttered 

“What happened was we finally got answers. We have exactly what we need..” Schlatt grinned, turning to leave the room with Dream in tow, leaving a still unstable avian in the destroyed room with tubbo and quackity. 

“Is it safe to leave them alone? Tommy didn’t seem..all there” Dream locked the door behind him, continuing to follow Schlatt 

“Who cares. It gives us leverage and will guarantee that tommy will cooperate.”

“What about the deal with Philza? You promised him all three of his sons..” 

“Well, promises were made to be broken yes?” Schlatt mused, motioning for Dream to return to the infirmary for now while he got ready for the meeting 

~ 

The room was in shambles. Wilbur had taken to standing off to the side after far too many hits leaving him in bad shape. Technoblade, no in his full piglin form moved swiftly with Philza while fighting Schlatt. 

Dream had chosen to stay towards the door with George an Sapnap, the three speaking silently to each other until Sapnap chose to approach Wilbur, carefully grabbing his attention as to not startle him 

“Mr Watson-“

“What do you want-“ Wilbur snapped, glaring at the blaze hybrid 

“You’re Tommy’s brother right?” 

“Yes? What about him- where is he? Is he okay?”

Dream stepped up now “I’m not sure but..your brother seems to be..stuck in some angered form. Like how your dad looks but worse?”

“He- what happened? Tommy..he’s never been pushed far enough to loose himself-“ Wilbur grabbed dreams arm, noticing how the blonde winced 

“Schlatt beat quackity near death and tubbo..”

“What about tubbo” philza’s harsh voice cut through the room, Schlatt currently unconscious in his grip, techno standing close beside him 

“Schlatt killed tubbo to..to prove a point, to confirm his theory about tommy being a Phoenix..” Dream sighed heavily “I’ve never seen something like that before, seeing someone be brought back by a Phoenix”

A low growl escaped Phil at the news, choosing to hand Schlatt to techno who grinned darkly “techno, you deal with Schlatt. When your done meet us in the hallway” with a nod from his eldest, Philza pulled Dream into the hallway, waiting for Wilbur, George an Sapnap to follow suit. Philza remained in the form he held while fighting Schlatt, looking down at Wilbur who fussed over injuries he now had. Phil only smiled a bit, reassuring him that he was okay. Techno soon exited the room, looking annoyed more then anything 

“Son?”

“I think he just died of a heart attack” Techno scoffed 

“What?” Dream looked up in confusion “a heart attack?”

“Yea. Said something about toast, had a coughing fit then fell limp. No fun really.” Techno muttered, looking to Phil 

“Doesn’t matter now. We need to get tommy” the group nodded, allowing Dream to lead the way to the lower levels of the building. Side glances from Philza kept people at bay, not to mention, Dream was next in command if Schlatt were to be..out of commission. 

Dream stopped before a door, a grunt of confusion from techno about the whole sword in the door thing but there wasn’t time for an answer. Slowly, the door was opened, low hissing heard within the darkened room 

“He’s..in here. Don’t think he wants to see me after everything earlier” stepping aside, Dream allowed the twins an Philza to enter the room. Technoblade winced at the smell of blood in the room, calming when Wilbur took his hand 

“Toms?..” Philza spoke softly, stepping forward first. He took note of the tension in the room, as well as the soft words likely from tubbo or tommy and quackity who were still in the room. 

“..Philza?” Quackity mumbled “is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me Q are you all okay?,.” 

“Y-yes, we’re fine, tommy..tommy is acting strange after what Schlatt did to tubbo- be careful” 

Phil nodded, taking each step with care closer to his youngest. The blonde was holding a sleeping tubbo close to his chest, his wings were still fluffed up as if danger were present in the room. Phil slowly opened his wings, showing he meant no harm to the teen before him. He was thankful that the boys wings slowly relaxed, enough that tommy handed tubbo to quackity for the first time in hours. Standing, tommy made his way to Philza, his eyes glowing faintly in the darkness 

“Heya toms..it’s me it’s dad..your safe now, Schlatt was taken care of, I need you to calm down alright?” Phil held his arms up for tommy, a small smile curved on his lips. The blonde was hesitant, looking Phil up an down before crashing into his arms, hugging onto him tightly 

“Dad..I’m..im sorry” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the turn tables
> 
> Also this story does technically include the idea of having 3 lives before perma death! So essentially the list goes:
> 
> \- Philza: 1   
> \- techno: 3  
> \- Wilbur: 3  
> \- tommy: 1  
> \- tubbo: 1  
> \- quackity: 2  
> \- Schlatt: ??? :) 
> 
> Etc etc, the Phoenix feathers act like a totem of undying essentially when held on a person, like tubbo who had one tucked in his jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the final stretch woo 
> 
> Warnings as always for; drugging, blood etc!

They hated how the smell of blood found it’s way back to them, the lack of sound following the incident being the most concerning.

No one saw philza’s hand reach up to cup Tommy’s cheek, or the small smile that curved on his lips, a knowing look that never made it to his other sons. 

However, everyone watched as philza’s form slowly crumbled to the ground following a soft, pain filled grunt escaped him. It was techno that reached him first, being there to catch Philza before he hit the floor, red blossoming from his chest too quickly for his liking. Any words he had, were lost upon looking up to tommy who stood silently, his once ocean blue eyes faded grey, devoid of any emotion that was left, leaving a feral expression even Technoblade was somewhat scared by. 

It was wilbur who slowly approached his little brother, who’s gaze was fixated on Philza and techno as if he didn’t understand what was happening, his mind wasn’t clear. Taking the opportunity, Wil slowly circles tommy, pulling a small item from his pocket before hugging the teen “Toms..we missed you” he spoke softly, seeing the boy flinch when the needle pricked his skin, causing the hybrid to turn to Wilbur as if going to attack, but instead eyed him silently, waiting..

Watching. 

Until he leaned his head forward, nuzzling into his brothers chest “that’s it toms..sleepy time..” he mumbled, carefully picking up tommy as he fell asleep “..thank you, George..for the sedative..” 

The boy nodded, glancing to dream an Sapnap “I’d get him to the hospital. Sapnap will make sure you get out safe” 

“And you guys?”

“Well” Dream spoke up “someone’s gotta get things running again” 

“And your gonna do it?” Techno stood, protectively holding his father to his chest after wrapping his wound to the best of his ability until they found a doctor 

“Well of course. It’s only natural. Though, I’d like to offer some kind of alliance for now, if your willing. Both of our groups likely need some..time, after everything that happened here” 

The twins give each other a glance before nodding, Technoblade being the one to hold his hand out to shake dreams “agreed. We’ll be seeing you soon, then.” 

“And I can assume..” Wil spoke up, his gaze on tubbo who was awake and clinging to Wilburs shirt “we can take them with us?”

“Of course” Sapnap gave a gentle smile, nodding to quackity “they’ll be safer with you. Besides, tubbo probably wants to stay with Tommy” 

“It’s agreed then” 

~

It was weeks before tommy woke. He couldn’t remember what had happened, everything had suddenly gone so dark and clouded. Enough so, that when he woke in a panic, startling the Sam and the poor nurse who was simply replacing the flowers in his room, he had to be reminded by Sam, who was keeping an eye on him, that he was safe, that his father would be there soon. 

_Philza_..

Why did the mention of his father create such a pit of anxiety in his chest? He wanted to ask, but what if he hated the answer? Tommy chose to wait instead, trying to let his anxiety calm in some way as he waited. Sam helped Atleast, even offered to update him on small matters like school. Apparently, in his absence, Sam had done all his homework for him, as well as his exams. Which means he passed atleast, and Graduated. He felt somewhat guilty over the fact he escaped his exams but Sam reminded him that he would’ve passed anyways. 

He was right, in a way. 

Wilbur was the first one to enter the room, the brunette practically jumping into the bed to hug Tommy now that he was awake. He went on a long tangent about how ‘sorry’ he was and that he ‘missed him so much’ but also, that we was afraid he’d never wake up again. 

That he’d never come back to consciousness 

He was confused by this obviously, and when Wilbur finally stopped rambling tommy wiggled free to look up at his brother, confusion lacing his expression “wil?” 

“Mhm?” Wilbur moved to sit crossed legged in front of tommy, giving that same charismatic smile 

“What..happened?”

“You don’t remember? Like..anything?” Wil seemed worried now, nervously playing with the hem of his sleeves 

“N-no..I just..remember being with tubbo, then s-Schlatt..showed up..he hurt big Q..I got..I got mad cause he tried to take tubbo and I- I attacked Dream? So..he gave me tubbo but..but he hurt him..n-no killed- wait- wait where’s tubbo? _Wil-Wilbur is he okay?!_ ” Tommy reached forward suddenly to grasp weakly at Wilburs sweater, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks at the thought of his friend being truly gone 

“Toms no, shh.. it’s okay, tubbo is fine..Quackity said tubbo mentioned you gave him a feather so he came back after Schlatt..hurt him. He’s at home resting right now” 

“Ho-home?” 

“Yes toms, tubbo is staying with us now, so is quackity. Both are okay” 

Tommy nodded finally after a slow shaky breath, his grip loosening. 

“Tommy?”

“..yea?” 

“What..what else do you remember?”

Tommy’s silence concerned Wilbur, enough that he reached over to gently take the boys hands in his, noticing how violently they were shaking “,.tommy?”

“N-nothing..I-I can’t remember anything after that..” he didn’t miss the quiver in his little brothers voice, the way his shoulders tensed as he tried to remember something- anything past that moment. 

But there was nothing. 

Wilbur held in a breath, choosing to gently pull tommy to his chest instead, allowing the boy to snuggle into him as if to appear smaller, if only it worked. 

Wilbur hardly registered Philza or techno had entered the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had been so busy trying to keep tommy calm, eyes closed as he gently carded his hand through his hair while his free arm held the boy close, that he let a low growl escape him at the sudden, unwanted touch. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes an met philza’s concerned ones that he calmed, immediately whispering a softly apology to his father, who smiled an gently cupped his cheek, Wilbur finding comfort knowing it wasn’t a stranger with him, an chose to lean into the touch with a small pleased purr 

“Didn’t mean to startle you both..” Philza finally spoke up, his voice soft but filled with love for the two, tommy registered that. “We heard tommy woke up, but I see we were beat to it” he chuckled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, opening his arm when tommy wiggled free of Wilburs hold to instead cling to his father. Wilbur scooted to sit on the couch beside his twin, who lifted an arm to allow Wilbur to curl up beside him. Philza could tell the two were chatting, by the way technos expression softened. 

_** “‘He doesn’t remember what he did’” ** _

_** ‘It’ll be okay..’ ** _

Tommy nuzzled his face into Phil’s jacket, the smallest bit of panic still lingering from earlier, which only seemed to worsen when he noticed bandages sticking out from Phil’s top. Curiously, tommy slowly pulled himself back, his eyes stuck on the bandages for longer then he realized 

“..toms?”

“What..happened? You have bandages..” his voice was softer then he wanted, he didn’t mean to sound so meek

“Toms..how much do you remember?” Phil coaxed his sons gaze away from the injuries “can you tell me?..” 

Tommy nods slowly, the same flash of panic returning “..n-nothing past tubbo..when tubbo..” he could feel his breathing pick up again, his mind becoming clouded as it had just moments ago when he was with Wilbur. 

“-ommy? Toms you need to breath, with me now..in..and out..” oh. Philza was talking again, right..he needed to breath he couldn’t let himself fall into panic again. Soon enough, Tommy’s breath calmed, Philza even releasing a breath did didn’t realize he had been holding 

“Good..your okay tommy I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you fall into a panic..” Phil kissed the top of his head, pulling Tommy back into a gentle hug. “It’s okay..I figured you didn’t remember much..you looked fully out of it when we found you, I knew I should’ve taught you sooner to control yourself if your emotions ever got the better of you.”

“I..what?..” 

“Toms..it, doesn’t truly matter anymore. All that matters is that your safe now, and soon we can go home..okay? Try to rest now..we’ll wake you up soon for food” Phil was glad Tommy didn’t question further, rather he chose to fall asleep in his arms for a little while longer. 

Techno finally spoke when they knew for certain, tommy wasn’t awake 

“Are you going to tell him?”

“No..I don’t want him to stress over such a thing”

“He deserves to know dad..” techno huffed, resting his chin on top of Wilburs head, the brunette having of fallen asleep as well after barely doing so the last few weeks. None of them really had the chance to do much sleeping “you can’t just keep it to yourself, he almost _killed_ you back there-“

“And thats why I’d rather him live in ignorant bliss techno. I don’t want Tommy to live with that fact rolling around in his mind. He already hates part of himself enough as it is after that fire in the barn a while back..we don’t need anything else clouding his mind” Philza didn’t mean to have such a stern voice, but it was true. He wouldn’t let Tommy worry over something that didn’t matter anymore. He was alive, they all were. 

“I..guess so” 

“For now, things will continue on as they had before. With..added issues I’m sure but we’ll work through them. Tommy will start his training to contribute to the group, and we will keep this event our little secret” 

Techno sighed heavily, of course he understood, Phil knew this, but they couldn’t help feel that this was the wrong choice. 

~

Months passed, tommy was never told of what he had forgotten, or the blood he shed. Tubbo and quackity ended up staying with Philza indefinitely, quackity in particular starting to work under philza’s gaze, though not until months after what happened. Tubbo on the other hand stayed out of it. Phil had given him a choice of course, unsure of what the boy wanted, but was more then happy to allow him to leave such a business.

In the healing time period, Phil had sent sam to be a body guard for tommy and tubbo, knowing that the 3 got along well enough that Sam would keep them safe. 

From the later reports, he was right. 

Sam had stopped several people from attempting to harm tommy or tubbo, without either of them noticing something was wrong. Phil was thankful for this. 

In the many days that passed, Philza found himself uncertain of all that happened. They finally had some form of alliance with Dream yet the lingering feeling of everything that happened, all the pain, frustration and anger, he had some feeling that it wasn’t over. 

The twins seemed to sense it too, often lingering around Philza or their brother for long periods of time until the panic passed. Some part of him knew it would be fine, for now he hadn’t a worry except of his sons who seemed to still attract danger at every turn. 

And somewhere, far from City, a familiar hybrid laid resting alone in a hospital wing, soot lingering across his skin and horns, the room filled with a light smoke and smell of flame 

It truly, wasn’t the end. Not yet 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the love and support for this story! I wanted to make it longer but I couldn’t quite think of how to do so unfortunately. Not to mention the lowkey abrupt end. I apologize for the late updates as well, things were quite busy for me recently. I’m hoping to start updating the Drabble’s work I have but time will tell! :)
> 
> <3 thank you for reading!


	8. Question

Hey all! I was thinking recently about this story while working on ‘remembrance’ (Wilbur centric fic) and was debating on writing a sequel possibly! Though I was curious if you all would be interested in that or not?


	9. Update

So I made a sequel :) 

If your interested, check out ‘the price of your greed’ and honestly hold onto your hats guys it’s gonna be a wild ride

**Author's Note:**

> I Do love me some angst how about you guys


End file.
